


sharing snacks

by trixiechick



Series: Wildlife [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Oral Sex, puppyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto brings Haru and Rin a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing snacks

**Author's Note:**

> ..........catboys. but i made Makoto a puppyboy because... he's so puppyish. there needs to be more catboy action in this fandom, please!!

Makoto went around to the back of Haru's house, his tail swishing happily behind him. "Haru? Rin?" he called out as he got to the back porch. He stopped dead in his tracks, and snickered. "I thought you two were going for a run!"

Rin's ear twitched, and he opened one eye. "We _did_ go for a run. We ran up the steps to the temple at the top of the hill. And it's fucking hot as balls, so we came back to take a nap."

Haru remained curled up, but his tail swished with annoyance at his rest being disturbed.

"Well, mom got a watermelon, so she said I should bring over slices for you two. I was just going to put them in your fridge... should I still do that?" he held out the platter with the slices.

Haru's ears flattened, and he looked at Makoto distrustfully. "Are there seeds?"

Makoto smiled at him indulgently. "Yes, there are seeds, sorry."

"I don't like seeds," Haru pouted, closing his eyes again.

"Well, I'm not a whiny baby," Rin sat up and took a slice. He took a big bite, and after a moment, he started spitting seeds out into the garden.

"Hey," Haru complained, opening one eye.

Rin inhaled through his nose and spat out seeds further, almost two full meters into the grass.

Makoto set down the platter and sat down next to their feet, smiling brightly. "Nicely done, Rin!"

"Spitting is gross," Haru complained, his tail swishing back and forth.

Rin grinned, showing off his lovely fangs. "Haru's _clearly_ no good at spitting, huh?"

Haru raised his lip, snarling a bit, but it wasn't so effective when he was still trying to nap.

Makoto's shoulders shook as he tried to hold back his laughter. His tail started to wag more furiously.

Rin tugged on Makoto's knee. "What's with your tail? Dogs are so weird! Isn't that a waste of energy?"

"Eh?" Makoto looked over his shoulder at his tail. "I don't think so? It just does that on its own. I don't put any effort into it."

"Well, turn around," Rin complained. "At least you can fan us."

Makoto snickered and did as he was told. He sat up on his knees and let his tail fan Haru and Rin. His ears perked up. "Is that good?"

" _Yes_ ," Rin smiled, and flopped back down. "It's so hot..."

Haru's ears twitched, and he looked at Makoto.

"I know, and summer vacation is almost over. We'll be back in school in a week, you know? I still have all my summer homework..." Makoto sighed, his tail drooping.

"I'm almost done with mine," Rin yawned. "I can't believe you still put this stuff off! Such a child!"

"Hey!" Makoto complained, but he was grinning.

"We'll do it together, like always," Haru reached up and grabbed Makoto's tail. 

Makoto yelped, but he smiled at Haru anyway.

"You two," Rin scoffed. "Whatever. Well, I can probably help you..."

"Aw, Rin is so nice!" Makoto beamed.

"I am _not_ ," Rin glared.

"If you say so," Makoto smiled, and his tail swished out of Haru's grip and went back to wagging.

"He's not," Haru agreed with Rin, putting his head back down.

Rin stuck his tongue out at Haru.

"Cats are so lazy," Makoto smiled at them affectionately. "Well, I guess I should... leave you two... alone..."

"What?" Rin reached up and grabbed Makoto's shorts.  
"Why?" Haru took possession of Makoto's ankle.

"Huh?" Makoto looked at them, confused.

"We've already spent a lot of time alone together," Rin said, and it sounded like he was complaining. His ears flattened and his fluffy tail swished back and forth while he glared at Haru. "You have something to get back to?"

"Well," Makoto started uncertainly.

"Stay," Haru said commandingly. "Sit. Lay down." He tapped the floorboards between himself and Rin. Confused, Makoto put his head down as he was told. "Good dog," Haru ruffled Makoto's hair.

Makoto smiled brightly, but he looked from one to the other. "But... I thought... I mean..."

"It's hot," Rin moved in, laying next to Makoto. He tugged on Makoto's floppy brown ear. "And we're bored. So."

"Play with us," Haru purred, brushing his nose against the back of Makoto's neck.

"Ah!" Makoto squirmed, but he was stuck between the two catboys. "Ah, um, I don't... I mean... like... a game?"

Haru put his hand on Makoto's hip, and moved in to lick behind Makoto's human ear. Rin smirked, and pressed closer. "You were just a cute little pup when I left. You got to be such a big dog... and so muscular..." He ran his pointed nails up under Makoto's shirt, revealing his well-defined chest.

"Ah, um, well," Makoto squirmed, trying to bring his legs up to his waist. "Y-you know, my parents are both retrievers, so..."

"Makoto seems nervous," Rin smiled carnivorously at Haru. His sharp nail circled Makoto's nipple. "Are you making him nervous?"

"Aren't you?" Haru retorted, nibbling on Makoto's ear.

"Ah, ah, guys, I, I thought..." Makoto closed his eyes tightly, trying to will his body to calm down.

Rin chuckled, and his hand moved down to the waistband of Makoto's shorts. "Ooh, I see, it's not really _nerves_..." He winked at Haru.

Haru slipped an arm over Makoto's chest and put his chin down on Makoto's shoulder. "It's _hot_ ," Haru drawled, licking his lips.

"I'll bet," Rin chuckled, and he took a hold of Makoto's waistband.

"Wait, wait," Makoto panicked as Rin started to pull down his shorts and Haru worked on getting his shirt completely out of the way. "Wait, but, what, I mean, _you two are_ , is this, like..."

"He thinks the two of us are a couple," Rin sighed, really tugging on Makoto's shorts.

"Told ya," Haru rolled his eyes, pushing Makoto around so he could get his shirt off.

"Ah," Makoto's tail curled between his legs. His catfriends had gotten him completely naked. The hair around his erection was the same color as the fur on his tail and the fur going up his spine from his tail. "You're... but you made up!"

"We were never going out, Makoto," Haru said plainly. He kissed Makoto, and then licked his jaw, his collarbone, his nipple... " _He's_ so annoying."

"And _he's_ so high maintenance," Rin sighed, gently caressing Makoto's erection with the back of his nails. "So. From now on... play with us?"

Makoto's eyes widened, and that was enough for Rin.

Like he was still a kitten, Rin moved in and lapped at Makoto's cock. "Hey," Haru complained, and he moved down Makoto's belly to lick the other side of Makoto's cock. Makoto writhed, but they were determined, their lips touching here and there as their tongues laved up and down Makoto's aching erection. 

Makoto tried to look away, he tried to keep his voice in check. He watched as Haru's long, elegant black tail swished back and forth lazily, contentedly. Haru's cute, sleek black ears were pointed and attentive. Rin's fluffy red tail with the white tip was sticking straight up, quivering aggressively, and his furry red ears with the white inside were pointed, too. Rin swiped his tongue over the tip of Makoto's cock, and Makoto bit down on his arm to keep from screaming. If the neighbors heard... if they came over to see what was wrong... Haru teased the inside of his thigh, caressing his balls, and he suckled on Makoto's base. Rin exhaled over Makoto's tip, and then lapped up the precum. 

Makoto wanted to howl.

Rin caressed Makoto's foreskin with his fangs, and Haru sloppily kissed Makoto's length. Rin moved down, and he bumped his chin against Haru's nose. Their tongues started to move more rapidly, and Rin wrapped his hand around Makoto's base, stroking him as Haru and Rin used their tongues together on Makoto's tip.

Makoto whimpered as he came, tasting blood.

Most of his cum hit his chest, and greedily Haru and Rin moved up to lap it up. Makoto couldn't move or think, his body too relaxed, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he was trying to memorize everything, _everything_ about this. 

Haru and Rin both put their hands on Makoto's chest, and propped their chins on their hands. They looked at him, bright blue eyes perfectly counterpointed by bright red eyes. 

"He liked it," Rin said to Haru.

Haru nodded in agreement.

Makoto smiled, still confused, still dazed, still very, very happy. He put his hands up to touch their backs, and he petted them. "I really like cats," he said dreamily.

"Hey," Rin pouted, and scratched Makoto's chest, enough to leave red marks behind. "Not _cats!_ You like _us!_ We're _special_ to you!"

"That's right," Makoto laughed, enjoying the sting of Rin's claws. His hands moved down, and he stroked their tails. "I like Haru and Rin."

"You like me best," Haru said quietly.

"Shut up," Rin bit Haru's shoulder.

Haru hissed at him.

Makoto chucked, his chest shaking. He stroked their backs comfortingly. "You... want me to stay with you?" 

"Of course," Rin sighed, like putting up with slow dogs was _really_ stressful.

Haru put his head down on Makoto's chest. "Stay," he said quietly, closing his eyes again.

"I should put the watermelon in the fridge," Makoto said drowsily as Rin put his head down, too.

Makoto wasn't going anywhere for a while.

  


* * *

  



End file.
